Shop Talk
Shop Talk is Nagi's second Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It occurs in the morning, north of the large door in the Outfitters Test Hangar's main room, in the Industrial District of New Los Angeles. Dialogue : "Fancy meeting you here, Cross." : "How I wish we could have a pleasant conversation over a nice cup of tea for once." : "But unfortunately, I need to attend a new weapons test after this." : "It's not enough to simply check up on the Outfitters—I also need to keep up with our arms manufacturers." : "Speaking of which, what's your weapon of choice? Do you prefer to fight from afar with ranged weapons, or up close with melee weapons?" : Ranged Weapons: "Say you prefer the enemy not see you coming." :: "Hmm. A contemporary choice." :: "I imagine a preference for ranged combat would quickly become ingrained in anyone trying to survive on this planet." :: "One would be nearly helpless against the flying indigens here without some sort of projectile weapon." :: "Nor would it make much sense to face a flightless indigen head-on when there are safer options." :: "Your choice is a prudent one." : Melee Weapons: "Say you prefer getting up close and personal." (+ ) :: "Is that right? I hadn't realized you were a (man/woman) of such rarefied tastes." :: "In the right hands, a melee weapon can be more reliable than any firearm." :: "And no weapon more so than the sword." :: "I once knew a man whose sword techniques were beyond compare. I wish he was here so you could meet him." :: "I'm sure his skill would make you even more enamored with the sword." : "*ahem* Well, that's enough shop talk for now. The test is about to begin." : "Since you've come this far, is there anything you'd like me to request from the AMs? Don't hold back." : More Variety: "Explain that you'd like a wider range of weapons." :: "So you'd like to be able to choose from a wider array of weaponry, eh?" :: "I'm sure you can imagine what a challenge it is to develop new armaments." :: "I will convey your message, although I doubt they can accomplish that goal without the cooperation of BLADE operatives such as yourself." : Better Prices: "Say that you'd like weapons to be more affordable." :: "There's no doubt that lowering prices would put higher quality gear into the hands of more BLADEs." :: "I'll be sure to ask them to do what they can to make their wares more affordable." :: "But keep in mind these are not mere merchants—they also need funds to R&D new equipment." :: "Since future weapons-development costs are funded by the sales of current weapons, they may not be able to accommodate your request so easily." :: "Still, I'll see what I can do. Just don't hold it against them if the prices fail to drop." : Custom Gear: "Express your desire for custom equipment." :: "Well. It seems you've a real mind for weapons.I'm sure the technicians would be delighted to accommodate you, though I doubt the bean counters would be nearly so pleased." :: "After all, they've been focusing their efforts on bringing high-quality weapons to as many BLADE operatives as possible." :: "Custom equipment would be impossible to mass-produce, and could also be prohibitively expensive." :: "But such a request might be more feasible once we've finished building New LA and have become more accustomed to life here on Mira." :: "Regardless, I'll make the request. Feel free to start holding your breath in anticipation!" Gallery Nagi's 2nd Heart to Heart.jpeg|"Shop Talk" Heart-to-Heart location Category:Nagi Heart-to-Hearts